you found me
by Sexydrocelldoll
Summary: Sebastian michealis was going for a quick walk after a fight with his girlfriend beast , that was when he saw him. The beautiful boy playing the guitar and singing along. His jacket was about two sizes to small and there were holes in his clothes, yet he was smiling as he sang. It was then he wanted to help but how he could he help a homeless boy cielxsebastian


Beast! I said no!" I shouted at my girlfriend.

"Well why not, we have plenty of money!" She snapped.

She flung her wavy black hair over her shoulder and glared at me with her brown eyes bulging from their sockets in anger.

"Because we won't if you keep spending as much as you do!" I retorted.

"Whatever! I'll get a job if I have to! I will get those boots."

Yes, we were arguing over a pair of boots she wanted. She wants everything though! She spends my money any way she wants! I have plenty, because of the money I inherited when my parents died, and with being the manager of a huge recording company, but she spends money like there's no tomorrow. We've been fighting a lot lately, over stupid things really.

"Good, then maybe you'll learn the value of money." I turned around and stormed out the door.

We've been dating for two years, but all of the sudden nothing is the same. I used to mean it when I said 'I love you beast' but now it just feels like I'm lying.

I started jogging to clear my head as I often did. There was a small park down the street that I hadn't been to in a couple weeks so I decided to go there. Beast wouldn't go to the park with me, I had asked her to go with me, but she made some comment about me being childish. Whatever, I just know how to have fun and she doesn't.

I heard the faint sound of an old guitar and a beautiful voice cut through the cold November air. I slowed down to a walk and walked towards the boy sitting on the bench.

When I got closer I realized he was singing and playing a very old looking guitar. He had on a small coat, and his jeans were ripped and dirty. His shoes had no laces and the gloves on his hands had the tips of the fingers cut out so he could play the guitar. There was a greenish beanie on his head covering Grey blue hair. The beanie complemented his eyes well. They were a piercing blue, but you could almost say they were indigo.

I didn't recognize the song he was singing and figured it must be an original or something. I listened to his melodic voice and watched his skilled fingers pluck the guitar strings.

"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself

Talking to the moon, Trying to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side, Talking to me to

Or am I fool, Who sits alone, Talking to the Moon"

The boy looked into my eyes and continued singing as someone dropped money into the guitar case at his feet. I was mesmerized by his sad blue eyes. He sang with so much emotion.

"I'm feeling like I'm famous, The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad, Yeah I've gone mad"

He nodded his head and smiled at the man who dropped money in the case. I glanced down at it and realized there were a couple pounds in there.

As he was finishing the song I scribbled down my number and handed it to him. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face and I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Michealis, manager of London Recording Studios Inc. You have a nice voice and I'd like to do a recording session with you, then we could see about getting you a record deal." I smiled at the boy as he stared at me in disbelief.

"I-I don't have a phone." He dropped his eyes to the open guitar case.

He picked up the money and started counting it. I frowned who doesn't have a phone nowadays.

"Oh, well here I'll just give you the address and- you don't have a car do you?" He shook his head sadly. "Okay well be here Tuesday at one pm and I'll come pick you up." I hoped he had a way to tell time.

"I'm here every day." He mumbled bitterly.

I guess he sings here every day, but maybe I can change that. I might even be able to book him a few gigs if this works out well.

"Great, I'll see you Tuesday. By the way what's your name?"

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.""Okay see you Tuesday Ciel." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait Sebastian! What's today?" I frowned again. Who doesn't know the day of the week?

"Sunday." I said without stopping.

He nodded his head and adjusted his fingers on his guitar. He was preparing for his next song, but I didn't stick around to listen. I ran home and dialed Claude's number.

"Hello?" A thick british accent answered.

Claude, I just found this boy, he's wonderful and I need to set up a recording session Tuesday at one thirty please."

"How do you always find the good one's sebs? I'll set it up."

Claude was my head producer. He dealt with all the technical stuff, while I dealt with the financial things and getting people in to try for a record deal.

"Thanks, I gotta go, see you Tuesday!" I hung up quickly and ran upstairs to my bedroom, but I stopped when I saw it was nearly empty.

I looked around and all of a Beast's things were gone. There was a note on my desk, so I picked it up and read her slanted cursive.

Dear sebastian,

I feel like you haven't been paying attention to me lately. You're always busy with work, and you yell at me whenever I spend any money. It's not my fault I like to shop! We've been fighting all the time, and I'm always the one at fault. I'm sick of it! Anyways, I just think it would be best if we took a break for a while. Don't bother calling, I won't answer and I'm not telling where I went because I don't want to see you at the moment. Goodbye sebastian

Yours Sincerearly, beast

I sighed and crumpled up the note, tossing it into the trash bin. I was a little hurt at her words, but I wasn't sad that she was gone. I was actually kind of glad. She was getting very annoying.

"Now she's someone else's problem." I smiled.

Wow, I didn't know I felt like that. I guess I was lying after all.


End file.
